La pingüina la Serpiente Marina Cicatriz
by rosacat
Summary: Una pingüina misteriosa llega Ciudad de Nueva York por accidente para proteger objetcto real , usando uno falso para engañar sus enemigos se topa con skipper su equipo con todo Zoológico por un gran problema y sorpresa consigo. Soy nueva en esto .
1. Chapter 1 una llegada inesperada

_Este es mi primer fanfic de los pingüinos de Madagascar en serio_

**_La pingüina con la cicatriz de Serpiente Marina_**

_El día es hermoso en la llegara a la Ciudad de Nueva York el sol resplandeciendo el celeste pero algo inesperado aparece un avión fuera de control con los motores en llamas la cola del avión rota estaba apunto de chocar en el Puerto de Nueva York haciendo que la gente se asustaba en con el impacto del avión hizo gran ¡SPLASH! En el agua flotando en rio de Mahanta el avión se empieza acerca unos señores desde la orilla fuera del agua ahí observaron el suceso._

_– ¡WOW VISTE ESO!... Al parece algún bato loco pilotaba el avión… lo choco con mayor fuerza… sobre el agua pobre cito– dice modo muy expresivo ala vez triste rostro bien expresivo señor desde el puerto observando el choque desde avión –"¿Dime?" que sugieres que hagamos – mirando a su amigo por el evento._

_– ¡OH SI QUE LO VI! Y tienes razón amigo será mejor llamar los noticieros así estaremos en la T.V en vivo con ¡CHUCK CHARLES! –dice modo alarmante y emociónate al vez hacia su amigo saca su celular muy rápida desde su bolsillo empieza marcar asiendo unas llamadas los noticieros–Hola noticieros les tengo una exclusiva ¡UNA MUY GRANDE! –dice modo decido al ultimo muy impactante con mirada entusiasta sobre el evento que acaba de pasar._

_Estaba prestaba atención al avión dallado por el impacto no se dieron cuenta quien era un pingüino misterioso con casco cubierto y chaleco antibalas usando cinturón multiusos en la cintura salió rápidamente avión antes del choque usando una moto cicle decorada con fondo negro y flamas alrededor de ella las alas incluidas un aterrizaje discreto para no llamarla atención ser percibido se oculta de multitud y espera que se vaya tuvo suficiente con el avión destrozado llamar la atención de la gente del puerto por un aterrizaje forzó por culpa de sus enemigos._

_Mientras en el Zoológico de Centra Park los animales estaban descansando este hermoso día y también los pingüinos Skipper bebía su café de anchoas Kowalski estaba haciendo su inventos Rico peinado su amada muñeca Perky el joven Cabo estaba viendo la tele cuando las noticieros interrumpen sus actividades._

_– Soy Chuck Charles en vivo en el Puerto de Nueva York donde sucedió un acontecimiento …Un gran choque horrible en avión… flotando en fondo río de Manhattan –dice modo serio algo impactado diciendo sobre el suceso con cara muy impactada los policías los auxiliares checaban si había alguien con vida o no que lo provoco el choque._

_– ¿Un accidente de avión? …Ah...mm no será no será un plan malvado mi enemigo delfín... ¡Dr. Espiráculo! –Dice skipper modo alarmante ala vez exagerado con expresión alarmante deja su café en la mesa los demás seguían viendo la tele._

_– No se sabe si alguien sobrevivió en el avión los policías y los auxiliares en testiguando el suceso de este acontecimiento…Y presentando las personas que atestiguaron esto–dice modo serio formal la cámara dirigiendo las personas que vieron el impacto en el avión._

_– Si lo vimos estuvo… ¡WOW!.. Fue el peor impacto que hemos visto mi a migo y yo –con cara muy expresiva su comentario sonriendo ala cámara._

_– Es verdad nos asusto mucho quien sea el piloto debe estar muerto es... ¡IMPOSSIBLE SOBREVIVIR ESE CHOQUE! – dice modo muy convincente ala vez exagerado su cara lo decía todo sonriendo mas ala cámara._

_Aun que Skipper no estaba muy de acuerdo al comentario ni tampoco Kowalski él es hombre de ciencia necesita investigar ese acontecimiento por que el choque algo huele muy mal aquí skipper apagaron la televisión con el control remoto._

_Ellos intervendrán los pingüinos sobre lo que ocurrió ahí y Skipper dirigiendo a sus soldados para investigar._

_– ¡Caballeros vamos ir a en investigar ese avión por si es obra de un malvado agente enemigo o el ¡Dr. Espiráculo!… si es así usaremos la fuerza bruta!– dice modo serio y decido pingüino cabeza plana con cara muy expresiva. – Kowalski crees el sujeto a ya sobrevivido una gran altura choque sobre el agua ¿Qué piensas de eso? – dirigiendo a su hombre de las opciones._

_– Quizás es posible… si fuera un piloto experimentado… tal vez siga con vida– dijo modo serio pero no muy seguro lo que digo el pingüino alto – necesitaría interrogar al pilotó que lo uso el avión dañado –dice modo intrigante y algo decido._

_– Oye Skipper si sobrevivo que haremos con el – dice el pingüino mas joven del equipo modo curioso._

_– Lo interrogaremos si el no cooperado con nosotros…lo dejare con Rico a solas – dice algo malicio con una sonrisa algo inquietante con ojos decidido mirando cabo y Rico ríe modo sicópata con cara de loco emocionado regurgitando un motosierra con mucha potencia – no es verdad rico– dice a su experto en armas._

_– Ah sih Jajaja –dice modo sicótico con su sierra rico con cara muy loco._

_– Pero si él quiere contarnos lo que ocurrió no deberíamos escucharlo primero – dice muy inocente cabo y sus compañeros lo ven algo indiferente no muy convencidos – quizás quiera ser nuestro amigo – digo modo algo cursi con cara muy tierna pero "recibo un estate quito" por parte de Skipper por su comentario._

_– Cabo no sea tan ingenuo…no se sabe si es un asesino enserie o… un agente enemigo para acabar con nosotros "comprendes" – dice Skipper modo firmeza al vez duro y mirando Cabo con mucha seriedad al joven novato._

_– Pero Skipper si… vamos a allá Alice no notaria nuestra usencia… no crees – dice Cabo algo inquieto ala vez inseguro sobre esta situación._

_– No te preocupes Cabo ya nos encargaremos de eso – dice skipper modo despreocupado mirando al joven novato._

_Aun en Puerto de Nueva York donde estaba el avión dañado fuera del peligro en el pavimento del puerto con el clima agradable las nubes dispersas en las orillas del rio de Maganta un salida de manera forzada el avión por culpa de sus enemigos estaba en una misión de despistar al enemigo con objeto falso con verdadero ya que el objeto estaba a salvo en otro lugar seguro de ellos._

_Pero no estaba solo al parecer ellos sus enemigos lograron salir del avión justo a tiempo al parecer están muy molesto o mas bien enfurecidos por la pequeña broma el objeto que buscaban era falso el verdadero estaba seguro._

_– ¡Ese pingüino nos la va pagar muy caro!.. La venganza se sirve un plato frio– dice modo rabia con cara muy enfurecido viéndolo con binóculos al pingüino donde estaba oculto._

_–Oiga jefe… que haremos… con él lo… matamos–dice modo muy tonto ala vez distraído mirando su jefe con cara no muy brillante era de un grupo sus soldados pero el mas estúpido._

_– ¡CLARO QUE NO TONTO LO NECESITAMOS CON VIDA NOS DIGA LA UBICACIÓN DEL OJECTO PARA NUESTRO JEFE SI NO LO TRAEMOS NOS ELIMINARA COMO BICHOS ENTIENDES! – Dice modo gritando muy violento con malhumorada y le da una bofetada dura a su soldado–Ademes somos comadrejas no hienas sin cerebro… ¡SOQUETE!.. Luego que no lo necesitemos… ¡LO MATAMOS! Jejejejejejejejajajajajaja–dice modo sarcasmo luego serio al ultimo riéndose de manera siniestro mostrando sus conillos afilados sus garras la comadreja de pelaje café y gris ojos verde fuerte._

_Situación estaba algo descontrolada o algo así al pingüino._

_Mientas los pingüinos ´preparando se para salir a investigar lo sucedido de ahí cargado sus cosas para saber se ponga muy mal la situación._

_– Kowalski como va con el remplazo – dice Skipper modo calmado sonriendo curva su pico mirando al pingüino mas alto._

_– Todo listo para salir Skipper y los hologramas en perfecta condiciones– dice Kowalski modo seguro y entusiasta._

_–Cabo cargamento alimento–dice skipper mirando al joven recluta para la acción._

_–Tenemos suficiente pescado Skipper para un mes– dice cabo modo atento._

_– Excelente– dice Skipper modo satisfecho mira al pingüino loco–Rico inspección de armas–tono audaz._

_Rico moviendo su estomago haciendo ruidos de armas para checa–sih eh eh–dice modo muy feliz._

_– ¡Bien vámonos señores hacia la aventura nos aguardas a nosotros! – dice Skipper modo muy emociona y decidido._

_Los pingüinos usan un camión del zoológico prestado para ir allá sin que los note hiñéndose a toda velocidad al puerto de nueva york para investigar lo sucedido pero lo que no sabe el peligro se involucraran al pingüino misterioso aterrizo aquí._

_–Oye Skipper… ¿Cuando llegaremos? – Dice Cabo a Skipper en modo inocente._

_–Kowalski ¿Cuanto tiempo nos llevaría al puerto de Nueva York?–dice Skipper modo serio hacia Kowalski conduciendo el camión._

_– Según mis cálculos Skipper llegaríamos… eh mm… en 9:30 de la noche–dice Kowalski revisando su mapa asiendo cuenta en el asiento conductor._

_–No tenemos para toda la noche soldado... ¡RICO!... Tú conducirás–dice Skipper modo algo alterado ala vez al mando señalando a Rico para que manejar la camioneta desde su asiento e intercambian lugares._

_– sih he– dice rico modo muy contento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja conduce camión mucha velocidad modo loco sin control hubo choques por todo nueva york para dirigirse a su destino con mayor prisa para la aventura los aguarda a ellos._

_Las comadrejas se prepara para ataca al pingüino como venganza por esa bromita que hizo pero estaba dispuesto a pelear sin importar lo que le pase pero la ayuda esta en camino solo que no lo sabe._

_Mientras el equipo de Skipper va donde lo ocurrido pero estaciona primero la camioneta para ser discreto ellos examina el lugar checando todo sin dejar un solo detalle Kowalski esta usando su Sensor de sonidos para poder oír si había peligro el sujeto que piloto el avión estaba cerca._

_–Skipper creo que detecto algo…casi cerca de… ¡AHÍ! –dice Kowalski señalando la ubicación vieron se oyó un ruido de una expresión la persecución estaba manejando motocicleta modo rápido a acompañado de las comadrejas persiguiendo usando un Carro de carga de Baterías aparecer un colega pingüino algo así no puede ver su cara por el usa casco cubierto tiene aun su chaleco antibalas un cinturón multiusos pero vieron cicatriz de Serpiente Marina en su aleta derecha se detiene su persecución para enfrentarse entre si y los pingüinos militares ocultarse para analizar la situación y entra en acción._

_–Kowalski informe de la situación – dice Skipper modo curioso por la situación mientras observaron al nuevo para saber si sabe pelear o solo un civil en problemas._

_– Para ser esta involucrado un gran problema con esas comadrejas sicópatas que lo quiere ver muerto– dice modo serio a su oficial al mando su informe de la situación._

_– Oigan no deberíamos de ayudarlo –dice Cabo preocupado por el desconocido por sus situación._

_– Descuida joven cabo lo ayudaremos…pero primero vemos que esta hecho si es un verdadero macho o…un cobarde como cola anillada – dice Skipper mirando cabo con sonrisa curva su pico con los ojos relajados ala vez confianza mientras observa nuevo pero quizás siente poco de lastima por él se delgado no se ve muy fuerte que digamos para esta situación – Aun que se ve algo inofensivo…quizás lo ayudemos antes… pero no recibirá un trato especial por ser el nuevo vemos si es machote de verdad…nos es verdad amigo Rico – dice modo duro ala vez serio sin importar la situación que este el nuevo dirigiendo su experto en armas y Rico asisten sacudiendo su cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_– ¡MUY BIEN TE DIVERTISTE LA BROMITA QUE NOS HICITES EN EL AVION!... ¡Y ADEMASDE TODO NOS DISTE UN OBJETO FALSO!…. ¡DINOS DONDE ESTA EL VERDADERO SINO!... ¿QUIERES MORIR AQUÍ? – Dice modo rabia gritó feo y amenazador hacia al pingüino la comadreja jefe sacado su pistola cargada apunado hacia el con mira sin compasión pero el pingüino negó con la cabeza eso forma como un no como respuesta eso hizo que se enfarda mas– Entonces será por las malas…muchachos en cárguense hagan que el cante nos diga donde esta –tono de frialdad ordenado su muchachos que lo torturen hasta que confesara._

_¿Objeto?..¿De que salmones humados esta hablando es comadreja loca? … ¿será un arma peligrosa?…o un tesoro… eso pasaba en la mente de Skipper que esta ocultando el nuevo y por qué arriesga su vida por eso será peligroso objeto tendrá que interrogarlo para saber si es un arma un tesoro no era el único pesaba eso también sus compañeros tenia mucha curiosidad sobre eso._

_Las comadreas lista para atacar al pingüino se lanza sobre el para golpearlo pero los esquivo usando agilidad brusca haciendo que ellos se golpean entre si el jefe comadreja se golpea la frente estaba enfurecido sus soldados eficientes estaba siendo ridiculizados por un pingüino ni siquiera luce peligroso por otra parte Skipper esta algo impresiono uso agilidad manera inesperada tal vez el novato no esta nada mal para ser un novato._

_¿Quién es pingüino? ¿Que objetó que oculta? ¿Además quienes él quiere el objeto?_

* * *

><p><em>Hola es pero que hagan una opinión de mi fic de los pingüinos es que la primera vez que lo escribo estoy emocionada ponerlo espero que les guste.<em>


	2. Chapter 2 un alido o enemigo

_Los pingüinos siguen observando al nuevo al parece no están débil a pesar de su apariencia y fue divertido ha ser lucir muy mal las comadrejas estaba riendo modo bajito para no delatar su posición al parecer le empiezan a caer bien pero aun así deben interrogarlo por esta situación que se presento hoy pensando modo duro el líder los pingüinos al pesar de ser tan paranoico con los extraños que visitan Nueva York casi la mayoría son espías enemigos, locos que quiere dañar al zoológico o un viejo rival de su pasado pero el nuevo no parece alguien malo._

_**¡Ya era demasiado**__!1° el objeto era falso, 2°ridiculisaba sus hombres, esta me la va pagar muy caro no le importa silo llega matar pero lo necesita con vida por su jefe eso pensaba la comadreja de pelaje la comadreja de pelaje café y gris ojos verde fuerte estaba muy enfurecido llama sus hombre una manera bruscamente – __**¡SON UNOS IDIOTAS SE VAN ADEJAR VENSER POR UN PINGÜINO TONTO!**__.._–_Dice modo violento con cara muy amenazadora a sus hombres haciendo que temblara de miedo por la actitud de su jefe oyó una risita por parte del pingüino eso hizo que se enojara mas con el –Oh te parece gracioso… esto...Eh –dice modo sarcástico al vez enfurecido ocultando su ira._

_Skipper ve la escena al parecer el novato le gusta el peligro se reí de eso, __**"quizá solo quizá" **__tal vez se lleven bien con el siempre usa instinto para prevenir el peligro cualquier, la comadreja jefe se reúne con sus soldados no lucia muy feliz por el empeño de sus solidados asique decide actuar estebes estará en frente para no cometer otro error estúpido por sus soldados._

–_Escuchen tontos esta vez los atacaremos solo…Cuando yo les diga – dice modo firme ala vez enojado por perder tiempo estaba en poseen de ataque e igual sus hombre mirando al pingüino– __**¡COMADREGAS ALATAQUE¡**__– empiezan correr directo distintos maneras uno al frente hacia el pingüino empieza la lanzarle rasguillos, golpes ,patadas empieza mueve sus aletas de manera rápida bloque sus ataques lo golpe con una patada voladora con giro circular derivándolos con impacto, otros empezaron a dispárale de manera violenta a el hace una voltereta hacia atrás de manera ágil y rápida esquivando las balas ,_ _saca_ _palo metálico que se alarga de cinturón multiusos para defenderse empieza a mover de una manera circular revolotearas la balas dejando los pisos corre directamente hacia ellos usa su bastón alargada para gran saltar de manera circula rápido sobre ellos aterrizando en pie._

_Los soldados lucia con moretones algo muy molestos iban atacarlo otra vez pero – __**¡ALTO**__!_ _–Dice su jefe ellos se detuvieron lo miran algo con fundidos–Yo seré quien pele con el…Para darles una lección… Y mostrarles… __**¡NO DEJAR VENCER POR TONTO PAGARO NO VOLADOR**_**!**_–Modo bastante expresivo sus palabras de manera agresiva violenta hacia sus soldados jama sabia sido ridiculizado antes ni menos ahora._

–_Escucha...tonta ave no voladora... Enseñare…No ridiculizarme… __**¡A MI!**_ _**– **__se dirija a él __**"frente a frente" **__estaba soplando el aire alrededor de ellos dando suspenso mirando se entere si–Te sacare la información... De una manera dolorosa... hasta que cooperes–manera amenazadora hacia el con cara retorcida estaba preparando se para tacarlo y el también pero diferente manera nada bueno le espera la comadreja lo miraba atravesó su casco con siniestro._

–_Prepárate…Porque… __**¡VOY POR TI! **__–Dice modo decido a la vez agresivo de manera muy amenazadora corre directamente hacia empieza lanzar luna pada voladora el también haciendo un estruendo en el aire se separan bruscamente y aterrizan en el suelo inmediato el pingüino da un directo utilizando una de sus maniobras de lucha Collar corbata lazando invertido su aleta hacia el pero la comadreja la esquiva su ataque empieza lanzar un puño directo hacia el pero se agacha agarra la cintura la comadreja pero le alza un golpe lo esquiva se agacha de espalda se pone en guardia la comadreja le lanza patada rápida pero usa su aleta para bloquear el ataque pero se cerca tomando su cintura alza sus aletas para agarra le las patas empieza apretar de una manera brusca lo gala una de sus patas cerca del el usa su codo contar la cabeza de la comadreja suelta su pata lo golpe con su aleta modo brusco haciendo apartado de él toma su pata lo alza contra el suelo junto con el haciendo tipo de llave de pierna realizando poción domínate sobre la comadreja el alza un leve rasguillo para que lo suéltala se separaron de él se levanta alza unos golpes lo esquiva da gran brinco la comadreja lazando una pata sobre el la esquiva la trapa lo azota contra suelo sostuvo su pierna la empieza romper sin esforzarse empieza a gritar_ –_**¡**__**AAHAHHHHAH! …¡NOOOOO!... ¡ERES UN MALDITO!..**_ _**¡AAHAHHHHAH!**_ _**–**__empieza disloca no solo su pierna sino además su cuerpo de una manera muy agradable provoco sustos a sus solados ver como sufría su jefe._

– _Ay dios... Ven...Cion…nuestro. Jefe... – dice uno de sus hombres asustado y muy aterrado sobre lo que hizo el pingüino unos su compañeros decía muy asustado con cara mu pálido dice temblando –Que... hacemos…Ken... ¡EL!...el… __**¡MUY PELIGROSO!**_ _**– **__sintiendo se un cobarde delante de su amigo._

– _**¡VAMOS POR EL LO AREMOS PAGAR LO QUE HIZO NUESTRO JEFE!**_ _**– **__ dice modo valiente y decidido y motiva su compañeros a pesar le tenia miedo –__** ¡Y QUIEN ESTA CONMIGO! – **__Asistieron sus compañeros usando sus armas alzaron dispuestos acabar con el pero la cosas se pondrá peor para ellos._

_Ven se acerca ellos el empieza usar una se sus maniobras contra diferente oponente la 1° Bloqueo espinal ,2°omoplata (enredo la pierna), 3° legbar recta 4°_ _Anaconda estrangulador, 5°_ _Guillotina,6°_ _Gogoplata(Locoplata),7°_ _estrangulación desnuda posterior ,y el ultimo_ _Triángulo del estrangulador. _

–_Mami… –dicen modo miedoso adoloridos de cuerpo las comadrejas cuando ven que el todavía no había terminado junta sus aletas por puños crujido de hueso en ellos empezaron temblar se nota le gusta dislocar cuerpos sus victimas como tipo loco sicótico– no...Podemos olvidarlo… Y perdonar– como tono suplica una de las comadrejas lo agarra por el cuello significa un no respuesta._

–_Kowalski ¿Qué piensa de eso? –Dice Skipper algo intrigado observando como golpea muy fea las comadrejas de una manera no muy agradable con cara muy impresionada a la vez algo asustado– ¿Quién lo entreno debe ser loco sicópata enfermo?_ _– siguiendo viendo la escena violeta le gusta. _

– _**¡AAHAHHHHAH!**_ _– dice gritada manera dolorosa las comadrejas uno por uno o el grupo les dislocación a sus cuerpos con llaves maestras de lucha con agregado violento retorciendo sus patas por si querían más._

–_Al parecer le dieron un enteramiento superior al nuestro Skipper–empieza escribir sus notas sobre el nuevo inquilino será su cicatriz algo que ver con su personalidad kowalski avisto cualquier tipos de cicatrices en guerras, pelas, operaciones medica, nacimiento pero nada como eso –me gustaría revisar su cicatriz es que me tiene intrigado que tenga forma su aleta–mirando su curiosidad él nuevo. _

–_Creí que él no era peligroso se veía amigable Skipper–se tapa sus inocente ojos para no ver como torturaba las comadrejas de una manera no muy linda y algo perturbador –Y…se ve inofensivo… –modo inocente ala vez asustado_

–_Las apariencias engañan Cabo–Skipper sigue viendo eso–La fuerza bruta siempre funciona de una manera satisfactoria….algo perturbador no es verdad Rico– dice modo sencillo ala vez perturbado. _

– _Sih wa waaaah –loco pingüino disfrutando las escenas violentas regurgita una cámara para fotografiar las escenas no apta para menores edad pero Skipper no permitió eso–AWAWAWAWAWWW–modo deprimido._

– _Adelante… para saber si realmente un aliado..._ _–Un sicópata –dice Skipper en modo serio se deslizan donde estaba el sin importar la situación la que este._

_Se acerca a el sin temor bueno algunos con eso me refiero a "Cabo" donde estaba nuevo inquilino donde estaba el._

_Al pingüino ve su problema se soluciono pero por causada de su segunda personalidad que nadie conoce es bueno pero solo se libera cuando lo provocan en serio por el ejemplo lo insultaron hizo a sus enemigos se sentía algo mal por ello se lo buscaron notara que alguien se acerca a él y voltea algo brusco ve cuatro pingüinos en pose de defensa con su armas y el también pose de pelea pero líder de los pingüinos se acerca a el aun poción defensa los dos tenia la misma estatura se ven frente a frente._

– _Escucha no que remos problemas contigo…Queremos algo de información de lo que paso aquí…o esto. ..Se pondrá feo __**"me comprendes"**__ – Dice Skipper de manera dura algo rudo hacia el nuevo inquilino no le teme miedo lo que hizo con esa comadrejas y va responder el no notaba el jefe comadreja donde él estaba suelo dislocado le que da algo de fuerza sosteniendo arma de fuego para dispárale él pingüino se voltea brusco_ _saca su Balisong de su cinturón multiusos para defenderse la estaba alzando modo sigiloso donde estaba el filo de una manera amenazadora hacia el antes que disparada_ _el pingüino le lanza su Balisong se lastimara su pata sangrando leve dejando los pingüinos sin habla el nuevo saca otro Balisong pero Skipper lo detuvo le rebato su arma no era para evitar su ataque contra la comadreja miraba curioso su arma –__**¡CIELOS UN BALISONG NUNCA EVISTO UNO PERSONA ¡…**__dice que un arma muy efectiva par atacar un oponente sin piedad moviendo de manera rápida y sigilosa son ilegales en algunos países… __**¡OYE ME LO PRESTAS COMPADRE!**_ _**–**__de manera emocionada con su arma dejando atónito sus compañeros excepto Rico les gusta su arma se acerca Skipper para verla mas de cerca._

– _¿Compadre?_ _– Dice modo confundida voz femenina la pingüina Skipper se queda atónito haciendo cuenta no era macho sino una hembra mientras ella se quita su casco ven su cara tenia flequillo, los ojos rasgado de color azul claro eran hermoso sin habla a Skipper sus solados se quita su saco de antibala su cuerpo era tipo reloj de arena delgado – Soy hembra no soy macho –se manera simple hacia ellos._

"_**Oh mama pingüina es hermosa"**__ pensó Skipper no era el único pensaba ella es hermosa también sus soldados no dejaba de ver la haciendo con cara de enamorados ella_ _se incomodara por la manera que la miraba._

–_Hola mi nombre es Skalett – extendiendo su aleta para saludarlos Skipper la agarra para extenderla responde –hola Skalett soy Skipper justo de conocer –modo seductor hacia ella pero no lo noto._

–_Skipper – _

–_Si – _

–_Puedes de volver mi aleta – _

–_Oh lo siento jijee –_

_Kowalski, Rico, Cabo miraban la escena divertida de su capitán con la chiquita nuevo al parecer se veía muy cómico empiezan reírse de modo bajito para que Skipper no los oyera pero empezar anotar sus soldados riéndose de él puso cara muy enojada haciendo se callaran repentino._

–_Dime como te involucraste con esas comadrejas sicópatas – Skipper dice modo sereno hacia ella dando algo de duda – quien te enseño esa maniobras de dislocación… haciendo sufrí al enemigo…. la verdad fue divertido verlo –manera su forma de ser hacia ella._

–_1°no puedo decirle mi misión ,2°es derivado tengo segunda personalidad – dice de manera simple algo apena decir algo sobre ella misma–no quiero hablar de eso –modo firme hacia._

_¿Ella es buena o mala? ¿Y además que oculta?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ella estaba hablado pero como no la escuchan lo que decía cada segundo Skipper no dejara de mirarla Skalett es diferente muchas pingüina que a conocido como alguien tan hermosa pueda se alguien casi letal aun que eso muy atractivo para el._

_–Oye no me prestaras tus amigos – _

_–eh… si claro… ellos… este Kowalski mi hombre de las opción y científico… él es Rico mi experto en armas… y Cabo novato de primera–_

_–Mucho gusto en conocerlos soy Skalett–_

_–Hola…. – dicen al mismo tiempo Kowalski, Rico, Cabo modo tímido hacia ella._

_Se empiezan ha acercar a ella para conocerla mejor la pingüina al parecer no es peligrosa cuando no esta pelando._

_–Fascínate marca no parece ser de nacimiento o herida profunda–respondiendo pingüino alto con curiosidad sacando su lupa para obsérvala la a aleta de la hembra tomando la con cuidado estaba bien marcada la cicatriz de ella lo miraba raro Skalett Kowalski se apena–... es decir tu cicatriz algo… Mph...Interesante. Jeja…–modo apenado y nervioso hacia ella le suelta la aleta se rasca su nuca._

_–Bomitha citchatihz– Rico se acerca Skalett le agarra su aleta la que tenia su marca la besa le gruño modo seductor ella lo miraba algo incomoda–uh uh mhs– modo algo coqueto con ella._

_–oye Skalett las comadrejas están vivas –_

_– ¡Cabo! ¿Como puedes preguntar eso a Skalett?…–_

_–Si lo están–_

_–Eh…enserio–_

_–Si Skipper no lo estuvieran apestaría muerto…o vendrían las moscas encima de ellos–_

_–ah así que… están inconscientes… ¿verdad? –_

_–Si Cabo no use tanta fuerza letal en ellos tengo de autocontrol…a veces –_

_– ¿Como que a veces no entiendo Skalett?–_

_–Eso ya no importa Cabo….Y además… –_

_–Skipper no quiero interrumpir… pero será mejor regresar al zoológico porque…. Alice empezara a sospechar de los hologramas –_

_–Esta bien kowalski nos iremos pero antes eso…. Skalett no quieres acompañarnos…tu sabes conocer nueva york... Se nota no conoce la zona…. Y además quédate con nosotros en cuartel para hospedaje–_

_–En serio no seria molesta… no quiero molestarlo... Skipper–_

_–No hay problema…no aceptare un no por respuesta…–_

_–De acuerdo –_

_–Skipper ¿como llegaremos rápido?–_

_–Fácil Cabo Rico conducirá…así llegaremos rapidez –_

_–sih sih Ah aja ji jijijiji –_

_Se van al camión de carga con su nueva compañera empiezan a manejar de una manera apresurada o mas bien de una manera alocada con algo locura para llegar al zoológico Skalett estaba observando por la venta la ciudad de nueva york miraba con curiosidad de una manera tierna y Skipper la miraba sin aquella se diera cuenta se veía tan chula ella voltea donde esta el Skipper se pone rojo voltea para el otro lado estaba apenado Skalett se dio cuenta estaba observándola de pensar que es un loco regresa su asiento mira a Skipper algo preocupada por el casi llegan al zoológico no se sabe como tomen la bienvenida ala nueva compañera ya habían llegado Rico freno de manera forzosa haciendo sus compañeros se cayeran algo torpe distinta forma de cayeron de sus lugares Skipper estaba sobre encima Skalett casi muy cerca los dos por culpa del frenado sus muchachos vieron la escena excepto Cabo por que Kowalski le tapo sus ojos Rico miraba algo malicioso Skipper se levanta al instante estaba algo sonrojado por eso aún Skalett en su poción ._

_– ¡Ustedes no vieron nada me oyeron! –Alzando sus aletas con mirada algo nervioso a sus soldados–además fue un accidente…eh nos mas–manera algo nerviosa con sus mejillas algo rojas._

_– Si claro Skipper…. – dice modo cómico el pingüino alto mirando su capitán–se nota que lo disfrutas… en esa poción con ella… De manera agradable– mirando algo picaron de la situación se veía algo gracioso su capitán esta apenado._

_– ¡Ji jijijiji! –riendo de manera algo pervertida el pingüino loco haciendo caras algo picaras y traviesa a su capitán–Muack uh jijijiji–haciendo expresiones burlona como siendo señales que su capitán quería besarla._

_–GRRRRR–gruño modo furioso Skipper entendió sus señales en el fondo si quiere besarla pero todo a su tiempo no quiere asustarla que no piense que es un obsesionado como Kowalski con Doris la delfín no debieron balarse de el– si ya terminaron de burlarse... porqué no empiezan trotar 500 vueltas por todo el zoológico los dos…para que les quite lo chistoso – de manera severa hacia Kowalski, Rico por su bromitas acerca de el con Skalett. _

_–Oye Skipper no crees muy severo con Kowalski y Rico –dice joven recluta el no vio la escena se notaba su capitán esta muy furioso con Kowalski y Rico – además es por Skalett no…–dice modo tímido._

_–Oh tu también estas haciendo el chistosito….verdad Cabo… – dice algo molesto con él ya era bastante se burle de lo que paso escena de al rato– ¡TU DAME 600 LAGARTIGAS!...por metiche…no habrá televisión por 10 meses para ustedes…–modo grito al vez modo estricto con el joven con castigo severo._

_– ¡NO!–dice al mismo tiempo los tres de manera muy asustada por que era demasiado castigo – no podrías olvidar y perdonar...Solo estamos bromeados contigo…–dice Kowalski para convencerlo al parecer no funciona la cara de Skipper estaba muy enojado con seño bien marcado._

_–Skipper no crees que eres muy duro…con ellos solo bromearon–dice Skalett de manera compresiva se acerca el poniendo una cara dulce haciendo se tranquilizara skipper por el brillo de sus ojos aqua–por favor solo fuero unas bromas perdónalos... – modo muy tierno._

_–Eh es también Skalett… ¡PERO! si vuelve a burlar de mi les ira peor "entienden" –dice skipper de manera calmada al vez severa a sus hombre y asistieron rápidos–agradezca que cambie de opinión…eh–estaba calmado como que su enojo se fue por Skalett._

_Se bajan del camión de carga entran al zoológico modo sigiloso para no levantar sospecha alguna donde habían estado todo el día se acerca a su habita sin sospecha alguna manera muy sigilosa._

_–Muy bien no hay moros en la costa–_

_–Hola chicos donde ha estado todo el día–_

_–Marlene eso es confidencial– _

_–y quien la nueva con ustedes–_

_–Ya te dije que es…. –_

_–Soy Marlene tú quien eres–_

_–Soy Skalett –_

_–Oh tu debe ser nueva aquí–_

_–Si digamos que llegue por casualidad–_

_– ¿Casualidad? …no eres un militar…como ellos... Verdad… es decir….no eres otro soldado…. –_

_–No lo soy…–_

_–Oh Que bueno…. –_

_Haciendo se enojara Skipper, Kowalski, Rico y Cabo por su comentario acerca de ellos._

_–No se ofenda chicos…solo decía…además es bueno que halla una hembra normal aquí… –_

_–De hecho…no soy normal... Soy una guardiana de la Antártica –_

_– Enserio… creí solo había militares–_

_–no todo son militares Marlene….también hay guardianes…–_

_– Espera un momento…. No eres militar…solo un guardián–_

_–Si Skipper…además no están solo en esto…también nosotros nos ocupamos de las misione como ustedes –_

_–Ah ok…y ustedes solo hace misione como nosotros verdad…es decir… de una manera distinta –_

_–Si digamos que su jefe es el hermano gemelo nuestro jefe… ¡PERO! distintos oficios –_

_–¡QUE! – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo con cara muy sorprendida por lo que dijo Skalett._

_– ¡COMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE NUESTRO SUPREMO JEFE TENGA UN HERMANO GEMELO!…pensándolo bienél no dice nada de su vida privada. –_

_–Así es Skipper pero… Los dos no se han hablado en mucho tiempo… no es secreto esto… siempre lo menciona nuestro cuartel incluso todo lo saben menos ustedes…y aun siguen molestos–_

_–Molestos de que…. –_

_–No lo se Cabo…solo sé que ellos están molesto… Supongo por diferentes opiniones… –_

_–Opiniones.…Quieres decir no están de acuerdo de modo trabajar…su manera de pensar…–_

_–Quizás Kowalski…nadie lo sabe… –_

_–oh Huh? …Phelearoh –_

_–Si Rico conflictos entre hermanos…. Ustedes deben entenderlo ¿no?...tiene hermanos o no –_

_–Yo si tengo hermano…pero él es muy raro…a veces pienso que es un marica–_

_Dejando desconcentrados ellos lo que dijo Skipper sobre su hermano._

_–Ok se me hace tarde para algo... Nos vemos chicos adiós Skalett y bienvenida –_

_Ellos se dirigen a su habita con una nueva amiga donde estaba su cuartel ella tiene muchas sorpresa que no esperada y quien diría que su jefe superior tenia un hermano gemelo con diferente trabajo y ahí guadianés con algo de superioridad entrenamiento y armas lo verán hasta mañana es tiempo de dormir._

_Todos el zoológico estaba durmiendo parecía una noche tranquila una manera pacifica sin un suceso acontecimiento que allá pasado bueno casi no todo están dormidos y era Skipper empieza moverse no podía dormir no es por insoportable música del rey loco sino por la nueva compañera no podía dejar en pesar en ella solo es una hembra no cualquier sino guardiana con una extraña marca en su aleta derecha su flequillo que le cubre casi sus hermoso ojos aqua con los ve se siente tranquilo él nunca se relajado en toda su vida pero cuando llego empezó estar tranquilo ella tiene algo que las chiquitas que a salido antes no tiene será su belleza o quizá su buen corazón solo con amigos cuando alguien la amenaza suele casi letal o también la manera como pelea si que sabe disloca sus enemigos eso le fascino bastante y le gusto._

_"Diablos no puedo dormir" pensado de manera gruño Skipper se baja con cuidado su litera empieza caminar sentó para pensar sobre ella desde que llego hoy se siente algo raro en corazón como algo agradable pero su mente no lo deja en paz y es la causa es ella mira donde esta dormida se ve hermosa dormida su flequillo cubriendo casi su cara era ángel durmiente donde estaba otra litera que Rico construyo y Kowalski le hizo medidas para la zona en un instante haciendo que ella se sorprendió su eficiencia de sus soldados natos acaso será posible que esto no sea pasajero con ella lo que siente ahora y vuelve a su litera para intentado dormir aclara todo y conocerla poco apoco._

_En el puerto de nueva york de noche ocurra estaba aun las comadrejas siendo recogidos por los soldados de su jefe el cerebro tras la operación del objeto que al parecer no con siguieron de una manera patética y fallaron ellos son atendidos por médicos profesionales los estaba recogiendo y metieron un jet avión sin sospecha alguna se fueron volando fuera de ahí empiezan a cura las heridas mas bien los dislocación con mas ayuda de los Quiroprácticos para que todo este en su lugar "sus huesos" sale una panta plasma trasmitiendo estaba el jefe Pantera negra con ojos rojos tipo sangre de manera muy aterradora era un de todo planeo parece estar no esta muy contento con los resultados de sus soldados estaba muy furioso que no se notaba causando nervios pánico a sus hombres por lo que va decirles o los eliminara de una manera nada bonita los últimos que los decepción terminaron el fondo der mar con los tiburones blancos o desaparecidos algo mucho pero que todo eso no se mencionara._

_–Y bien donde esta–_

_–Donde esta ¿que? –_

_–¡LA GEMA DE LA CAUS IDIOTA! –_

_–Oh si… esa gema je…jeje…vera...Jefecito…tuvimos…ciertos... Problemas... –_

_–Clase de ¿problema? –_

_–Vera…fue…por culpa de un pingüino –_

_–¡SOLO POR UN PINGÜINO SOLO POR ESO ME FALLASTE!–_

_–Pero…pero…no es cual quiere….pingüino….tenia….Una extraña marca en su aleta derecha era….como…. –_

_– ¿Como que?... ¡YA DILO! –_

_–ES…es… ¡SERPIENTE MARINA! –_

_– SERPIENTE MARINA ¿? …EH….Debe ser la cría de mi enemigo Sebastián formidable…el cual esta muerto je…–_

_–Su cría ¿?...ósea su hijo–_

_–No es macho zopenco….¡ES UNA HEMBRA!–_

_–¡QUE!–dijeron comadrejas sorprendidos y avergonzado los golpeo una hembra pero se pone mucho peor es la hija del famoso guardián el pingüino con cicatriz de serpiente en pecho en donde esta su corazón eso el parentesco de su marca de nacimiento esa la marca del mal puro la usa por el bien fue respetado por todo el antártico por sus actos heroico y nobles._

_–Quiere decir…fuimos golpeados por una…chica–_

_–Si ¡TONTO! – _

_–Que aremos ahora…jefe... –_

_–Nada….ya que fallaron les ira peor a ustedes–_

_–Pero…pero denos otra oportunidad… Le suplico… No habrá más errores…aremos lo que quiera…por favor–_

_–Mmh…esta bien ya que te estas humillado lo cual es patético… –_

_–Gracias jefecito santo…. –_

_–¡SILENCIO ZOQUETE!–_

_–Si…claro –_

_–Fallaron entra traérmela...Así que harán otra misión– _

_– Que tipo de misión jefe– _

_– Será buscar mi antiguo socio para esta operación y convencerlo ya que buscamos lo mismo venganza contra los humanos–_

_– Y cual es su antiguo socio jefe–_

_–Es el ¡Dr. Espiráculo! –_

_Dejando sorprendidos alas comadrejas la trasmisión ya se había ido se van fijando al rumbo la guarida del loco delfín para sus diabólicas anti mallas malvadas no se sabe quien esperan._

_En zoológico se estaba amaneciendo todo lucia de manera pacifica que nada malo va ocurrir por ahora en el habita de los pingüinos todos habían dormido bien quizás no todos._

_–Buenos días capitán–_

_–Que tiene… de buen cabo…–_

_–Alguien esta de mal humor pero no fueron los lémures sino por nuestra invitada –_

_–Muy gracioso kowalski...quieres trotar por todo Mahanta–_

_–Eh mejor me callo…–_

_–Huh jijijiji Muack –_

_–Rico quieres que te quite la dinamita por 6 semanas o máximo–_

_–Eh noh–_

_–Si alguien pregunta otra vez sobre ella los voy...Hacer que sude sin dejar una gota...tanto que estarán secos...que me pidieran se misericordia y eso solo el… –_

_–Hola chicos como amanecieron hoy–_

_–Hola Skalett… –_

_–Hola… Skipper tevés cansando no dormiste bien –_

_–No…quiero decir estoy bien...y como amaneciste….jeje –_

_–Bien gracias por preguntar Skipper… ¿seguro estas bien?...estas sudando–_

_–Ehm… no… es… nada–_

_Los demás veía una escena de los dos de una manera graciosa Skipper suele coquetear a veces con las hembras se enamora que dura en corto plazo pero con ella es distinto se esta poniendo nervioso y suda al verla literal mente los pingüinos no suda les parecido divertido que su capitán esta así con su invitada y el empieza notar ellos se voltearon hacer sus actividades el dando un suspiro Skalett vio la escena que están gracioso solo están comenzando ser amigos._

_–Bien muchachos ya tuvieron bastante diversión por hoy…aremos ejercicios matutinos ahora…. ¡YA! –_

_Empezaron de mover de manera rápida ellos hacia arriba para no hace mas enojar a su jefe Skipper iba hacia arriba pero algo lo detuvo una aleta en hombros voltea era Skalett._

_–Podría acompañarlos hacer ejercicios... por favor… –_

_–Pero Skalett son ejercicios militares algo muy duro exigente…no quiero que lastimes…tu hermosa...quiero decir…solo para personal autorizado…–_

_Eso parece comentario machista y algo injusto a la vez hacía ella no es indefensa puede ser maquina de pelea letal cuando la provocan enserio da miedo._

_–No soy indefensa… además ustedes me vieron pelearon esa comadrejas…soy resistente… cualquier tipo de entrenamiento me pongan –_

_–Aja si claro…espera momento como sabias…que te estábamos observándote…. ni siquiera hicimos ruido...fuimos como el viento o fantasmas...quizás la misma cosa–_

_–si Claro… pude sentir su presencia…al parecer no me ayudaron…creyeron yo era macho...debilucho o me equivoco Skipper…–_

_–Caso Lees la mente…solo queríamos saber de que estabas echa…no ibas a permitir que te matara eh...deber sabido que eras hembra...los hubiéramos dado unos buenos golpes por intentar atacar victima indefensa… –_

_–Perdón pero no soy una damisela en apuros…para probarte no soy indefensa por que no me dejas mostrártelo…con sus ejercicios militares... –_

_–Eh…este bien...pero no digas que te lo advertí…–_

_–Tomare el riesgo. ..No huyo del peligro…me quedo afrentarlo sin miedo a nada… –_

_–Así se habla…vamos con los demás arriba…–_

_Se dirigían arriba los demás para hacer los ejercicios matutinos sin de moras alguna._

_–Bien caballeros…y dama vamos a comenzar haciendo…. –_

_– ¡Hola vecinos!… –_

_–Ah tenía que llegar...la insoportable realeza real…para variar –_

_–Solo vine a saludar...y me enteré que ay…una chiquita aquí…podría ser un lémur hembra–_

_–No cola anillada...no es una lémur...es una pingüino…si ya nos dejaras molestar...te podrías ir a tus tontos bailes...–_

_–Quieres decir no hay lémur aquí verdad ¿?–_

_–No además…es habita de los pingüinos…que haríamos un lémur aquí…además esta interrumpiendo valioso…–_

_Julien No le prestaba atención a Skipper voltea ver ala pingüina y era muy bonita a pesar de ser pingüino se acerca ella de manera repentina la mira de cerca._

_–Hola preciosa soy el rey Julien…me puedes llamar rey Julien… a que se debe tu hermosa visita… como te llamas…–_

_–Soy Skalett…es rey de que…. –_

_–Soy el rey de los lémures y zoológico…quieres conocer mi reino hermoso–_

_Skalett estaba algo confundida lo que decía el lémur con el sobrero chistoso y a la vez incomoda es Skipper no estaba muy contento con la escena los mira de una manera nada amigable estaba como celoso verlos tan juntos sus soldados vieron su líder celoso se ve divertido pero peligroso no para ellos sino para Julien._

_¿Antiguo socio del loco delfín? ¿Pasado de comandante superior? ¿Cual es son sus intenciones sobre la piedra?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Las comadrejas va en la guarida del loco delfín para convencerlo de unir se a ellos para obtener la piedra de sombras ya que el delfín tiene el mismos odio contra los humanos el jet se pone invisible sin ser detectado por la seguridad la guarida del doctor delfín de meten esta en una re mota isla desierta sin ni un humano ala vista aterrizan sin llamar la atención El Doctor Espiráculo tenia otros asuntos que resolver vengarse de los humanos y de los pingüinos que siempre arruina sus planes ideando planes con su nuevo socio el frailecillo que es Hans._

_Eso pingüinos pagaran caro… por a ver arruinado mis planes…– el delfín modo rabia la vez de enojo con ellos mas con su líder con expresión de amargura –solo en contra la manera de destruirlos...pero lo e intentado casi todo... y eso me frustra no me puedo concentrar– se golpe su aleta su frente por la frustración suspiro modo fastidiado._

_-Estos que haremos…los desintegramos…que tal empecemos con Skipper – el frailecillo manera algo bromista ala vez malvada con su socio pero gana una mira de enojo se pone nervioso–quizá…desintégralos no fue buena idea…jeje–manera nerviosa frotaba su aleta la nuca_

_El Doctor Espiráculo tiene una especie bloque creativo de crear planes casi nunca le pasa se puso algo deprimido los estaban mirando las langosta y Hans parece algo preocupados por el sin que notaba sus intrusos que entraron a su cuartel sin que los notaran gracia cinturones para acerca invisibles sin ser detectados lo apagan ocultando su poción viendo al ex socio de su jefe algo deprimido al parecer sufre el mismo problema que ellos se llaman pingüinos se acerca ellos sin temor el Doctor Espiráculo lo noto saca su pistola desintegradora no estaba buen humor._

_Oye tranquilo…te podemos ayudar con tu problema…. – dice la comadreja pelaje café y gris al delfín siguió a pesar lo apuntaba con su pistola laser –tenemos los mismo problemas…. –dando una sonrisa convincente no lo convence al doctor._

_-¿Cual mismo problema?….quienes son ustedes que hacen mi guarida secreta…. –dice modo desconfiado hacia la comadreja esto huele mal por que le interesa ayudarlo–dime que realmente quieres…o sino mandare a mis langosta... te hagan sebiche –modo demandante hacia ella._

_-No es lo que yo quiero…es nuestro jefe el que quiere…. – de manera sencilla y simple hacia el delfín mirando despreocupado al parecer no lo entendió–esto te explicara todo…. –modo algo aburrido saca un aparato pequeño a parece un holograma su jefe él no se esperaba ver a su antiguo socio otra vez._

_-Hola espiráculo…cuanto tiempo sin ver nos… – manera algo simple a su antiguo socio algo diferente hacia el mirando penetrante ve que tiene otro socio– ve que tienes otro socio…un pajarraco pico pinta…–manera burlona no se lo nota al parecer Hans se enfureció._

_¡OYE ME NO SOY NINGUNA PAJARACO!... – modo de grito Hans que se sentía insultado odio hacia la pantera negra inmediata– además yo soy gran socio del doctor…– de manera presumida hacia la pantera._

_-Si claro entonces por que no acabado con los pingüinos…– manera algo seca al frailecillo se dirige la mirada a su antiguo socio– tu yo tenemos el mismo problemas son los pingüinos…que siempre arruina nuestro planes…y nuestros secuaces siempre nos falla… de manera reprobable–dice modo frio se referían a ellos por que no les trago lo que le pido, el delfín estaba de acuerdo en todo lo que dice la pantera._

_-Y que sugieres señor que sabe lo todo…–dice fastidiado como no tenia paciencia con el ya que no se hablaron desde hace tiempo._

_-Yo sugiero unir fuerzas –_

_-¿Que unir fuerza…contigo?–_

_-Ya se no me tienes confianza lo…que paso la ultima vez….pero no fue mi culpa sino de…–_

_-¡NO MENCIONES SUS NOMBRES!–_

_-Oh te refieres ah Bruce y Sebastián–_

_-AAHHH….TE DIGE NO LOS MENCIONARAS–_

_-Tenia que además extrañaba como te ponía así…–_

_-Que quieres solo vienes a búrlate de mi…solo negociar –_

_-¿Quienes son tal Bruce…Sebastián? –_

_-¡HANS NO TE ENTROMETAS!–_

_-Pero yo quería…tengo curiosidad sobre esto…–_

_-Eh uy…. el tal Bruce…. es papá Skipper…contento –_

_-El… papá…de...Skipper y el otro–_

_- Sebastián papá de Skalett… pajarraco pintado–_

_-Quien es Skalett…–_

_-Que No tienes suficiente de eso…ahora VETE–_

_-Pero…pero…es que si es una chiquita–_

_-Si te refieres que es una hembra no un rarito… ¿verdad o no?–_

_- Eh Si –_

_El pantera da un suspiro fastidioso holografía hace parecer una foto de ella posando modo defensa con palao alargado el frenacillo se quero sin palabras incluso el aliento cara de tonto enamorado babeando por ella dejando el doctor algo confundido además de fastidiado con todo esto decide continuar la con versación para terminar con todo esto._

"_Así que quieres unamos de nuevo cierto"_

"_Efectivamente"_

"_En ese caso…cual es tu idea"_

"_Este es mi plan"_

_Empieza explicar detenidamente su plan mostrando planos detallados un especie de invento una mega rayo junto con la piedra le hace falta para acabar con todos los humanos sin usar armas o una bomba nuclear esto los eliminara de manera permanente su ex socio ahora de nuevamente socio el doctor estaba sonríe de manera siniestra esto se podrá feo para los pingüinos._

_Julien coqueteando con la nueva compañera para mostrar su reino Skalett estaba incomoda y Skipper ardiendo de celos estaban durando demasiado eso no le gusta para nada sus muchachos sabia eso será mejor intervenir alguien termine lastimado a eso se refiere Julien._

_Skipper: cara de muy enojada (Ya duraron demasiado tiempo) –mientras apretaba su aleta con fuerza haciendo temblado sus soldados de miedo por su expresión de malhumor._

_-Así que prechosa… quieres acompañarme recorre todo el zoológico… tu el mas importante yo… – modo coqueto ala vez presumido hacia ella dándole un gruño de manera coqueta hacia ella dejando a Skalett muy incomoda._

_-No crees de vemos intervenir Kowalski por si se pone feo-zurrando bajo joven soldado al pingüino alto._

_-Estas loco será mejor no intervenir además tu sabes que Skipper es muy terco se trata de razonar verdad Rico – zurrando bajo lado pingüino loco. _

_-Sih- asistiendo el pingüino loco._

_-Así quieres tener un recorrido por el zoológico con el más guapo de aquí que dices- de modo algo seductor aun que chistoso hacia ella aun sujetando sus aletas._

_-No gracias –dijo modo simple apartado sus aletas de sus patas se va de ahí._

_-¡QUE! –dijo manera dramática ante su rechazo de la pingüina._

_Los pingüinos no se lo esperaban de hecho ya sabían que Julien iba ser rechazado por ella de manera simple cual es raro a veces de manera agresiva o aléjate de mi zopenco cosas por el estilo y por otra parte Skipper estaba feliz por el momento._

_-¡Como te atreves a rechazar a rey que no ves tengo precioso bote mira!-muy dramático la vez enojado mostrado su bote a Skalett con orgullo._

_-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que mira tu bote–dice manera simple hacia Julien eso hizo que Skipper se riera poco sin que se percataban._

_-Pero…pero- dijo de manera represiva eco bajo por los rechazos de Skalett._

_-Ya escuchaste la dama será mejor te vallas no me obligues a soltar a Rico-dijo manera feliz sin que se notaba estaba junto a Skalett señalando Rico regurgita una cierra son riendo de manera sicópata hacia lémur._

_-Esto no sé quedara así... que le voy a decir mi madre juliana- decida ya a la vez llorona yendo se de ahí dejando los pingüinos riéndose menos es Skalett. _

_-Oigan no le veo divertir reírse de el solo porque lo rechace-decía de manera seria ponía sus aletas cruzadas con cara algo severa._

_-Eh… no estábamos riendo de Julien… solo nos reímos con el…comprendes verdad- de manera algo nerviosa como si fuera niño que hubiera hecho algo malo por la mirada de Skalett le recordaba su mamá molesta su pequeño incidente cuando era niño es CLASIFICADO. _

_-Pero estabas riendo de Julien Skipper… Auch- decía manera tímida golpe esta te quieto por Rico y Kowalski para no empeora las cosas._

_-Que tal si empezamos los ejercios les parece –el pingüino alto trata de suavizar las cosas entre ellos._

_-Ok- dice de manera simple la pingüina y _S_kipper da suspiro calmado sino fuero por Kowalski las cosas hubiera salido peor._

_-Bien como iba diciendo caballeros y dama vamos hacer pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo para fortalecer los músculos y los instintos de pelea-decía de manera motivacional sus soldados y Skalett._

_Ellos asistieron de manera emotiva hacia el capitán Skalett le encanta practicar pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo le va demostrar a Skipper no es inofensiva va procura no usar tanta fuerza letal en ellos._

_-Bien vamos a comenzar los primero serán… Kowalski y Rico…al frente… MUCHACHOS –_

_-Se ponía kowalski calculando y analizando su poción la de el para en afrentar a Rico estaba preparado para pelea emite un gruñido para asistir._

_-Conocer las reglas muchachos nada de golpes bajos ni usar dinamita para la pelea –_

_-AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW…–_

_-Usando mis cálculos la victoria será mía…–_

_**5 horas después…**_

_-Pero la ciencia no estaba equivocada… ¡CIENCIA PORQUE ME AS ABANDONADO!...– estaba manera des ahogo con moretones tirado y derrotado en suelo Rico estaba bailando por su victoria._

_-Siempre él actúa así Skipper…–_

_-Casi siempre…descuida se le pasa…–_

_-Ah…de acuerdo…–_

_-Esto no es nada deberías verlo sufrí por Doris la delfina-_

_(Vaya problemas de amor es igual Estela cuando se trata de esto) pensando la pingüina._

_-Muy bien basta de lloriqueos soldado… confórmate con la derrota….ahora veamos quien sigue enfrentar a Rico… será eh Mmh… –_

_-Skipper… –_

_-¿Que ocurre Skalett? …. –_

_-Yo quiero ser la que pelea con Rico… –_

_-¡QUE! –_

_-Así te demostrare no soy inofensiva –_

_-¡A CASO ESTAS DEMENTE! – (¡CASO QUIERES MORIR O SER DE FIGURADA POR RICO!) pensando de modo paranoico._

_-Se lo que hago….confía mi –_

_-Wow Wow…Piénsalo bien….Rico todo un sicópata…te ara puré…no quieres eh…pelea con alguien de tu mismo sexo o Cabo–_

_-Y yo por que Skipper… –_

_-No te metas en esto Cabo…que piensas–_

_-Yo pelear contra Rico…nunca dañaría los monos como Cabo…además quiero una pelea justa– la pingüina le soba tiernamente la cabeza Cabo._

_-Oh que tierna…tú también eres muy linda…. –se puso rojo de pena._

_-Esta bien…PERO…no digas no te lo advertí Skalett… al frente… ¡YA!-(espero que sepas lo que haces) pensando preocupado por ella sin que se percataba._

_Skalett y Rico estaban en poción de para atacar los dos se miraron de frente al frente se estaban inclinado dado un leve suspenso entre ellos. _

_¿Qué poderes tiene esa piedra son peligrosa? Y por que los padres de Skipper y Skalett trabajaban juntos serán por eso_

_Hola no sean tímidos en criticar mi trabajo si esta mala solo deje comentario o un consejo pueda ser útil para hacerlo bien_


	5. Chapter 5

_Mientras las comadrejas estaban con el doctor espiráculo planeando la perdición para sus enemigos así finalmente deshacerse de ellos por siempre._

_-Ahora solo debemos conseguir la piedra del caos la cual ustedes fallaron-_

_-Pero le dijimos que lo sentimos jefe fue culpa de Skalett-_

_-Puras escusas ridículas…¡ PELMAZOS!-_

_-Se lo que sientes cuando te fallan-_

_-Oiga doctor sabe la culpa fue de Skipper-_

_-Eso no importa ahora pajarraco mandare a mis mejores hombres y necesitare tu tecnología espiráculo-_

_-Para usar los para nuestro plan cierto-_

_-Correcto socio…tengo unos planos del cuartel de esos odiosos guardianes-_

_-Guardianes…son los que escondieron ubicación esa dichosa piedrecilla verdad-_

_-Así es para usar ese poder deshacernos esos humanos socios de una vez por toda Huahua Jajajajajajaj- pantera reír pura maldad Espiráculo estaban compartiendo la misma risa eso hacia que Hans se ponía algo incomodo con eso no solo el sino las langostas las comadrejas están igual al parecer ellos son como si fueran amigos maléficos._

_-Ya estuvo de esto será mejor comenzar no te parece-_

_-Si parece bien socio-_

_Los estaban viendo Hans y las comadreja que sus socios estaban llevando demasiado bien eso asusta._

_-Esto da miedo no les parece-_

_-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hans- _

_-Y dime esa Skalett es soltera-_

_-¿Como puedes pensar en una situación como esta?...-_

_-Oye no me juzgue… además notan esta muy picosita-_

_-Admito ella es muy hermosa…pero creme ella es muy peligrosa-_

_-Peligrosa como no….ella como ángel o una diosa-juntaba sus aletas dando una expresión de tonto enamorado y la comadreja da una expresión de asco._

_-No digas que no te lo advertí compadre-(pobre Hans espero contrate los mejores quiroprácticos o un cirujano profesional por que ella es el mismo demonio)_

_El frenesiillo no le entendía la comadreja pelaje café y gris se llega encontrase con ella la conquistara su corazón a ella pero lo que no sabe tiene competencia con Skipper._

_En el zoológico centra park los pingüinos y estaban practican combate cuerpo a cuerpo con la nueva integrante ella dado un potencial indudable contra el pingüino loco experto en armas._

_Rico ataco primero corriendo directamente hacia Skalett agarra aleta de manera imprevista sin que tuviera en cuenta pingüino loco girón deja caer modo forzó a Rico en suelo de manera algo dolorosa._

_-Wow solo Wow – sin dejar que decir el joven pingüino hacia sorpresa ella lleva consigo – es decir ella una hembra…y Rico una violencia masiva – muy perplejo Cabo sus compañeros no compartía el mismo comentar del joven soldado pero los dejo con el pico muy abierto._

_-Auch…uh – pingüino loco se quejo dolor del buen movimiento de Skalett se soba donde le dolió se pone de pie de manera rápida la ve en frente no estaba muy contento–Tarata tan…. –se acerca manera directa ataque a lanzando puños hacia ella elevando las patas para pasarlas sobre sus hombros enlazar su cabeza y cuello con ellas; entonces, manteniendo agarrado Rico, el usuario desplaza su peso para realizar un giro hacia atrás, llevando tras de sí a Rico forzándole a hacer una voltereta frontal hasta aterrizar de espaldas, con el usuario sobre su pecho en una posición de directamente de pie._

_Ella solo tuvo suerte… eso no prueba… nada…verdad – Skipper se niega créelo si la vio pelear con las comadrejas pero ella le parece inofensiva o será su orgullo macho es decir como una hembra puede ser tan fuerte –Quiero decir ella…se ve que tiene buen esfuerzo físico...pero como– siguiendo viendo la escena._

_-Al juzgar… por su compleción de su cuerpo…yo diría eh– saca su libreta notas su Abaco analizando escena vieron observándola cálculo –si mis cálculos casi ciertos... obviamente yo diría que…es probable WOW– dice Kowalski manera consiente_

_- (Debe estar bromeando es decir es como una diosa es decir se ve tan hermosa) pensando Skipper viendo a Skalett enfrentar su experto en armas ella no estaba asustada esta feliz se nota le gusta pelear pero casi parece a muerte lo cual es atractivo para el._

_Mientras en la zona de la antártica estaba bloque de hielo pequeño pero en el océano de bajo no lo parece esta grande del tamaño de un dirigible donde esta a su alrededor una organización secreta lleno toda clase pingüinos trabado sus operativos en secreto son diferentes los militares de ellos son guardianes no solo por diferentes oficio tiene mejor cuidado y armas más avanzadas que ellos a pesar sus diferencias trabaron juntos los militares pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo por un evento de desafortunado ya no se aliaban otra vez._

_En cuarto privado estaba un pingüino mayor penacho amarillo solitario sacando fotografía una caja café con seguro abierto de recuerditos._

_-Como te extraño Sebastián- decía melancolía el pingüino mayor de cabeza casi plana de penacho amarillo mirando una vieja foto de ello dos juntos hombro con hombro sonriendo en la palma de su aleta._

_-disculpe señor guardián superior Edgar puedo entra para hablar "OPERACIÓN INTERCAMBIO" fue un éxito -dice modo tímido con una sonrisa tierna era una joven pingüina cuerpo casi tipo reloj de arena plumas negra calidad tiene la misma estatura cabo su peinado es corto flequillo ondulado tiene tulipán violeta en la cabeza como broche sus ojos son verdes._

_-Claro Cindy adelante solo dime Edgar no que ser tan formales –dice el pingüino mayor dando una sonrisa pero todavía no se a quitado su melancolía de su amigo pero no quiere preocupar a la joven novata esconde la foto detrás de él y la pone la caja._

_-Oh…de acuerdo señor Edgar - dice manera dulce respeto al pingüino mayor ponía sus aletas gustas de manera adorable haciendo mayor serie de su ternura caricia su cabecita haciendo las mejillas plumas pingüina se ponía rosas de la vergüenza._

_-así que la operación fue un éxito que bien-dice manera demasiado calmado._

_-Señor Edgar lo tomo demasiado bien cual muy raro sin mencionar que envió mi líder Skalett en esa misión tan peligrosa- decía preocupada por su comportamiento al pingüino mayor._

_-No es nada Cindy además sabes que Skalett se pude cuidar sola a tomado misiones ultra-mega-peligrosas cuando era muy pequeña…normal necesitaría todo el equipo pero ella es la exención sabe lo que hace – (sepárese mucho ti Sebastián)-decía modo muy orgulloso de ella dejando desconcentrada la joven novata._

_-Si ya se pero la extraño…mucho-decía manera muy triste y tierna con expresión adorable que te provoca deseos de abrasarla. _

_-Descuida ella regresar aquí quien sabe te traiga figurín un lindo unicornio los cuales te gustan mucho y coleccionas-dice modo cálido leda pequeño abraso que se sienta mejor._

_-(Skalett por favor regresa pronto)-pensando la pequeña novata su mensaje llegar la cabeza su mejor amiga._

_En la sección de los pingüinos estaban su rutinas matutino la pela entre rico y Skalett termina de manera rápida dejando desconcentrado los demás Rico tirado en suelo por octava vez por nueva._

_-¿Cindy?- decía de manera melancólica sin percataran los pingüinos mientras ayudaba Rico levantarse suelo estaba muy molido en suelo que hizo un hueco casi profundo en el piso._

_-Creo Skalett es vencedora –dice Skipper de manera algo confuso señalaba a Skalett ella estaba ayudando Rico levantarse de ahí con mucho cuidado porque lo azotado muchas veces en suelo esta todo tambaleado que apenas puede moverse_ _estaba algo juntos haciendo provocando celos–muy creo suficiente por hoy… ya sepárense…Skalett Rico puede levantarse solo–dice ella con algo de estricto y celos incluidos._

_-solo ayudo por creo que exagere mucho- mientras ayudaba Rico intentara que dar en pie estaba algo desorbitado pone sus dos aletas en la cara de pingüino loco para checar si esta bien pero demasiado cerca causa reacción celos Skipper los separa de manera brusca a ellos dos dejando a Skalett Confundida por su reacción._

_-¿Porque hiciste eso? – dice manera con fundida hacia la reacción de Skipper. _

_-Porqué Ehm… Rico ya esta mejor no hay necesidad que lo cheque además tenemos a Kowalski para que lo cheque vez -dice manera algo nerviosa intentando actuando natural para que notaba sus celos señalando Kowalski empieza analizar y checar que Rico este bien._

_-Seguros-decir de manera incrédula. _

_-Si muy seguros… además Rico estará requetebién… somos comando muy macho sobretodo amamos el peligro –de manera confianza y superior intentando impresionar la hembra dejando Skalett desconcentrada._

_-Hola chicos como les va con Skalett – aparece la nutria con ellos para saludarlos._

_-Hola Marlene haciendo nuestras rutinas es tubo ¡WOW!… y Skalett trapeo el piso con R…Auch- decía el joven cabo pero no término su frase por recibió un esta tequito duro por parte de Skipper que se callara._

_¡QUE!…que...-dejando la nutra muy desconcertada con los ojos muy abiertos con la boca bien abierta._

_¿Qué secreto oculta la marca serpiente realmente es del mal? ¿Donde esta la ubicación? _

_¿Además que hizo ya no se aleaban con los militares?_


	6. Chapter 6

_En el cuarte secreto de los guardianes todo están haciendo sus deberes observando todo estaba bajo control la antártica no solo ahí sino también todo el mundo cada pingüino haciendo su trabajo de manera sutil a veces casi letal no son tan diferentes de los militares de usar la fuerza bruta intentan de a serlo de manera democrático aun que avece no sale tan bien o terminan lastimados los quiere hacer el tratado._

_Estaba un pingüino de pelo abro con cinta a en su frente de color azul combinaban su ojos se topa con otro pingüino de cuerpo ligeramente musculoso sus plumas café ojos de color verde pero estaba leyendo._

_-OYE - _

_-Que quieres- _

_-Has visto la peque C-_

_-¿Peque C? AH te refiere a Cindy se fue hablar con señor guardián superior simón hablar de la misión que le hicieron la marcar serpiente marina-_

_-Es de más palabra que frase hermano - _

_-Si como sea Ace…no soy tu hermano déjame leer… molesta melena andante-_

_-Siempre tan aburrido y amargado carnalito por eso no tienes novia-_

_Se va ahí dejando al otro leyendo su libro seguía con su buscando pequeña en los pasillos cada lado de todo el cuartel ve tres pingüinos cuales son sus compañeros estaban sus situaciones de siempre Loki molestando Mike una de sus bromas pesada Brando contemplase en es espejo peinado su copete corto y el pingüino rechoncho cara cubierto color amarillo intenta matar su compañero el pingüino travieso peinado de puntas el esta algo delgado y otro se peine copete su cuerpo ligueramente musculoso._

_-¡Loki vuelve aquí! – decía pingüino rechoncho con la cara en barrada color amarillo mientras intenta golpear su compañero._

_-Mike que no aguantas una broma –decía de manera divertida hacia él no se deja atrapar._

_-¡No cuando estoy hambriento arruinaste mi comida darte por muerto! – decía de manera amenazante._

_-Una ayudita aquí Brando –nervioso Loki._

_-Me gustaría ayudarte pero tengo cosa muy importante que hacer-decía de manera desinteresada mirándose y peinándose en el espejo._

_-Cosas que hacer solo te esta mirando el espejo- De manera sarcástica esquivada los ataque de Mike._

_-Exacto muy difícil ser guapo para mis muchas admiradoras –decía manera varonil vanidosa._

_-Si claro ven lo fuero no ven lo dentro porque no tienes nada en esa cabezota solo tienes el cerebro de nuez que lo cubre ese insignificante copete-_

_-¡OYE NADIE INSULTA MI COPETE SEXY TE VOY HACER AÑICOS! –decía muy enojado suelta su espejo su cepillo se une Mike con mirada muy amenazante._

_-¡YA SOMOS DOS!–afirmando Mike dando una sonrisa retorcida hacia Loki._

_-Oigan no puede aguantar una bromita jeje… ¿amigos?-de manera nerviosa con miedo._

_-¡NO!- decía unidos se lanzan contra Loki de manera explosiva. _

_-Mami…- decía muy asustado cuando su compañero empieza golpear._

_-AHAAAH… AUCH….QUE NO TIEN… AUCH…LA BROM… AUCH- entre en frases cortas._

_-Carnales me permiten tantito su atención ¿hello?-intenta llamar su atención. _

_-….Auch…ya…-decía manera dolorida._

_-¡ME PRESTAN ATENCION LE DIJO SIMON QUE HICIERO CON SU TANQUE LA SEMANA PASADA!-decía enojado gritando._

_-No….no… hay necesidad decir le eso… Ace te escuchamos cierto Mike –decía modo muy nervioso alzando sus aletas se acerca a él._

_Mike aun sigue golpeando lo forma puño su aleta moviendo bruscamente cada rato al pobre Loki._

_-¡MIKE!-llamando su atención._

_-¡QUE!- gritando._

_-Ya para le además ya tubo su merecido- decía manera calmada y fastidia._

_-Oh pero quería hacerlo pagar lo que hizo mi almuerzo- decía manera deprimida._

_-Descuida MEGA-G tengo pez espada asando con pequeños atún encima que me hizo la tía Chana en nuestra misión pasada-_

_-Pez espada asado_ _con pequeños atún...Mmh…ah – suelta babeando le quito lo amarrillo de su cara suelta_ _de manera rápida piso Loki tenia algo de su baba._

_Gra...cias...Ace –decía manera dificultar y adolorida se comparándose para levantarse se quita la baba de Mike._

_-Bueno como les estaba diciendo me esta preocupando por la peque C a estado deprimida desde ayer por la misión de Lady Scar-_

_-Si Cindy también me preocupa-_

_-Que lindo piense eso Galán-B-_

_-Si no quien me ayudara con mi crema aumenta para mis bellas plumas-_

_-Hay Brandon tu nunca cambias verdad siempre tan afeminado-_

_-No empiece por otra vez será una gran enorme golpiza en tu ernorm…-_

_-¡YA BASTAN BROTHERS!- _

_-Ehm…OK- asistieron modo asustados los dos vieron Mike aun babeado los dos le da codazo para que reaccionara pone atención asiste. _

_¡ALERTA!_

_Su conversación se interrumpió por la alarma de emergencia al parecer va tener una compañía no deseada se dirigen que pasa ahí en una parte del cuartel no solos únicos se percataron de eso Simón y Cindy oyen también van don de estaba el problema eran unos lobos feroces de diferente pelaje con los dientes bien afilados garras muy afiladas tenia sus espaldas mochilas con rayos desintegradores el líder manada de lobos tiene pelaje gris y blanco los ojos de color dorado dando una sonrisa retorcida y siniestra los pingüinos._

_**-HOLA MONJAS GORDAS-**_

_**-OH NO USTEDES DE NUEVO- **_

_Se alzaron contra ellos de manera feroz violenta los pingüinos también usaron armas y se lazaron contraltos lobos algunos de los lobos estaban buscando lo que le pidió su jefe recorriendo en diferentes bodegas unos los pingüinos siguió algunos de los lobos para saber querían de manera siguiéndolos mientras los demás pelean de manera violenta letal y __valentía._

_(Que querrán estas bestias de demonio) pingüino café ojos verde se escondía detrás para espiarlos sujetando una pistola de rayo de hielo._

_-¡Rápido inútiles el jefe lo quiere pronto!-_

_-Ya vamos jefecito… pero el código es muy difícil de romper….estas estúpidas aves no voladoras… lo pusieron difícil….además no tenemos pulgares-_

_-¡No me importa si es difícil no podemos fallar sino nos ara lo mismo que Francis!-_

_Un momento silencio agacharon sus cabezas por su camarada._

_-El momento término muévanse… ¡PERO YA!-_

_-¡SI SEÑOR!- _

_(Será mejor atráselos mas que pueda para que lleguen los refuerzo si conseguir el código será el fin del mundo) pensaba el pingüino plumas cafés y ojos verdes._

_Una parte del habita de los pingüinos la nutria conversa con la nueva los demás regañando Cabo por su comentaría por la derrota experto de armas. _

_-No… no puedo creer que le ganaras a Rico ósea Wow-decía muy sorprendida la nutria hacia la pingüina._

_-No fue difícil –decía manera simple pingüina cicatriz. _

_-Que no lo fue difícil….no inventes tu venciste el pingüino sicópata…. pero es tierno a su manera-decía manera algo impresionada y nerviosa hacia Skalett._

_-Si yo también puedo ser una maquina letal cuando me provocan–decía manera suave dejando la nutria algo confundida._

_-Enserio… no lo creo se nota tu no matarías una mosca-decía incrédula hacia la pingüina cicatriz._

_-Pues ciertas cosas que no sabes de mí-decía manera misteriosa dándole brillo sus ojos de misterio haciendo la nutria se asustada._

_-Ah ok...te gustaría tomar recorrido para que conozcas las zonas zoológico y los demás te parece Skalett –decía algo confundida y convincente la nutria._

_-La verdad quería de muestra mis habilidades de pelea Skipper pero si quiero conocerlo todo no cree le moleste pasemos –de manera sencilla y emotiva hacia la nutria._

_Skipper mira Skalett y Marlene charlando para él ya fue demasiado tiempo._

_(De que estarán hablando ellas será de mí o cosas de chiquitas que se estarán charlando ellas dos lo quiero saber o será que hablan de mi galanura no si fuera si Skalett ya hubiera salido conmigo primer encuentro de ayer que será) pensaba ponía su aleta barbilla posaba de manera pensativa de manera inquietante y los demás mirando su comándate de modo preocupados o asustados por sus reaccione constantes ala nueva._

_-Oye Skipper – decía mientras se acerca al pingüino de cabeza plana._

_-Que pasa Skalett – poniendo atención a ella._

_-Marlene me invita un aventón zoológico creo no puedo acompañarlos los ejercios matutinos nos vemos cuando regrese- decía modo simple se va junto la nutria._

_-Wow…Espera un segundo no puedes irte nada más que pasara con los ejercios matutinos-decía modo serio se desliza se pone frente a ella._

_-Eso puede espera Skipper además ella quiere conocer el zoológico no es verdad Skalett–decía la nutria intervenido entre los dos. _

_-si me gustaría conocer por todo el Zoológico… –asistiendo comentario de Marlene la pingüina cicatriz._

_-Habrá tiempo para eso Skalett…ahora comenzar… –decía manera seria y estricta hacia la pingüina._

_-Por favor Skipper… –decía Skalett con tono suave muestra hermoso brillo_ _sus ojos los cuales hace derretís a Skipper por dentro._

_-No prefieres espera…esto no durara tanto…es que yo te iba dar un a ventor por todo el zoológico…. –tratando actuar natural frente a notar sus nervios y traga seco la saliva._

_-Skipper yo quiero dar un a ventor a Skalett –decía de modo insistente la nutria poniendo se frente a él._

_-Marlene yo conozco todo el zoológico por la palma de mi aleta…además habrá peligro cada lado–decía de manera seria ala vez paranoica._

_-Otra vez crees soy inofensiva…con los comadrejas y Rico…no te basta verdad…. –decía algo molesta la pingüina cruzando las aletas._

_-Eh...no eso Skalett…hay enemigos mas fuertes aquí creme además me necesitaras cerca…dijo los demás–tratando de actuar natural intentar no se enoje con el._

_-Ah ja Supongo no me dejaras ir con Marlene verdad…–decía Skalett de manera sarcástica hacia Skipper._

_-Exacto –decía Skipper manera satisfactoria._

_-Oh eres igual Edgar Skipper… Oops–no termino su frase se tapa su pico sus aletas._

_¡_ _Edgar!… ¿quien ese tal Edgar?... –decía confundido la ves molesto con celos incluidos._

_-Te explicare cuando allá tiempo….eh je… ok –intentando de manera natura poniendo sus aletas intentar calmar Skipper._

_(Diría que esos dos parecen pareja) pensando la nutria mientras Skalett trata de calmar a Skipper aun tenia expresión de enojado. _

_-Mhs ok…pero un así tendrás que espera Skalett –decía de manera seria intentando tranquilizarse._

_-Skipper es no…nada justo tratas Skalett… como si fuera tu novia–decía la nutria defensa propia hacia la pinguina._

_-Marlene ella no es mi novia….aun– modo bajo la ultima palabra._

_Que…–dice con fundidas las dos._

_-Eh jeje jeje…eme les parece ya nos vamos al a ventor zoológico…–se pone nervioso intenta zafarse de tema._

_-Pero Skipper y los ejercicios…–decía el joven pingüino interviniendo._

_-Eso que da pospuesto Cabo…tomaran el día libre pero mañana será duro entiende… vámonos chiquitas…. –decía manera entusiasta Skipper._

_-Chiquitas ¿? –decía Skalett confundía se va de ahí con el ella._

_¿Contara su pasado Skalett a Skipper? ¿Que mas oculta los guardianes ?_


	7. Chapter 7

_En una parte del cuartel de los guardines las cosas se pone en peor la situación a vía explosiones enormes el lugar se estaba desmoronando por el ataque imprevisto de los lobos sus armas avanzadas haciendo todo lo posible para que no se acercaban la bodega secreta el pingüino plumas café y ojos verdes esta defendiendo la bodega atrasando lobos pero se estaba agotando ellos era demasiados._

_-Vaya… vaya al parecer la monja esta cansada no lo crees muchachos-decía riendo entre dientes a sus compañeros._

_-Si jefe Jajajajajajaj-riendo de manera estúpida._

_-¡CÁLLENSE! –gritando furioso sus hombres._

_-Ok- de modo pagado ellos._

_-Oigan les apetece comer antes abrir la bodega que dice muchachos-decía manera sínica._

_-Sisisis…-asistieron de modo tonto y babeando los lobos._

_Se acercaban al pingüino de plumas café oyeron un estruendo la entrada de lugar los tres pingüinos con armas bien peligrosas apuntando lobos de manera decidida._

_-Oigan lobos sarnosos- decía mostrando su típica sonrisa Loki_

_-Nuestro brother no esta en el menú __–_ _de manera desafiante_ _Ace._

_-Ya era hora-_ _decía manera sarcástica el _ _pingüino de plumas café y ojos verdes._

_-Perdón carnal MEGA-G y Loki estuvieron competencia para quien derivaran más eso sarnosos- Ace decía de manera apenada y nerviosa hacia él._

_-Eso es…¡ ¿TODO?!-decía intentando ocultar su enojo_ _el pingüino de las plumas café y ojos verdes._

_-Eh… Brandon se estuvo distraído ver su reflejo en la repisa vidrio-dijo Ace manera simple intento cálmalo su compañero._

_Pingüino café y ojos verde lucia enfadado mirada muy furia por dentro daba miedo sus camaradas._

_-Jijee perdónanos –decía grupo los tres._

_-Si ya terminaron decir tonterías es hora de comer- decía el lobo líder de manera fastidiada dando gruñido._

_-Ya es la ahora de comer que bien- decía contento pingüino relleno moviendo sus aletas saca un gran pez empieza comerlo._

_-¡MIKE!- decía muy enojados sus compañeros hacia pingüino gordo._

_-Ups perdón chicos jejejejeje-decía muy apenado Mike comiendo su pez sus amigos y lobos una cara de fastidio._

_-Les parecer si empezamos a pelear – Loki interviniendo._

_-Por nosotros este bien-decía lobos asistiendo poniendo pose defensa._

_-¡Aahah¡- grito de guerra los pingüinos lobos._

_En otra parte del zoológico_ _de nueva york estaban paseando Skipper, Skalett y Marlene conociendo al todo de manera tranquila sin algún problema aun para asecharlos._

_-Skalett el zoológico hay buenos compañeros de zoológico fantásticos creme te encantara-decía la nutria de manera emocionada hacia la pingüina. _

_-Gracias Marlene espero caer les bien todos-decía de modo simple. _

_-Seguro que si además se nota no matarías una mosca-decía modo tranquila hacia la pingüina._

_-En eso creo que tal vez haya un problema con eso….-decía de manera algo incomoda._

_-Ah que te refieres con eso-decía manera insegura la nutria volteando la pingüina._

_-Eso no importa Marlene además ella nuestra invitada-de manera calmada luciendo bien frente Skalett._

_-No será que la quieres cerca Skipper-decía manera gracia picara hacia el pingüino._

_-Eh Grr...No te hagas… la chistosa tu también Marlene…-decía manera enojada hacia la nutria._

_-Aja como tú digas Skipper….-de manera tranquila la nutria._

_El Skipper da un suspiro de fastidio dirigiendo a Marlene ya era fastidioso sus soldados siempre le retengan ella esta enamorado como si fuera algo nuevo lo cual no lo es por ejemplo Lolita, Kitka, Arlene lo cual era Marlene su pelaje esta pintado con cloro eso fue bastante vergonzoso en descubrirlo no hablar nada de eso , cada vez que termina enamorado de una chiquita siempre sufre por ella espera no suceda con Skalett es decir ella no muy presumida con su belleza al parecer no es nada indefensa por lo visto se nota la entrenaron muy bien por es tal Edgar lo cual no lo conoce pero ella le dijo cuando haya tiempo lo cual él no es muy paciente en cierto casos ni siquiera con su molesto vecino Julien él es muy desesperante con ella esta haciendo una exención es para ganar su aprecio sobre todo su cariño por ella._

_-Skalett te presento Masón y Phil-dice la nutria dirigiendo hacia los simios donde esta en el árbol haciendo sus actividades las de siempre- Masón y Phil ella es Skalett-señalando a ella a los simios._

_-Encantado de conocerla madama- dice de manera educada Masón a Skalett dando una sonrisa amistosa a ella._

_Phil usando señas para saludarla la pingüina y dando una sonrisa divertida a ella._

_-Phil es mudo verdad-dice Skalett de manera calmada de vuelve saludo y sonríe a los simios. _

_-Si pero es un simio muy inteligente igual Masón…creme te agrada estoy segura de eso…-dice Marlene a Skalett de manera relajara._

_-bueno hay que seguir…con el aventó… no tenemos todo el día-de manera de disgusto hacia ellas._

_-Cálmate Skipper tenemos tiempo ok…el muy gruño pero tiene buen corazón te va caer bien–dice la nutria al pingüino de cabeza plana de manera despreocupada le dirige el ultimo comentario a Skalett de manera baja para no las oyera._

_(Ah el oculta sus emociones…igual Simón no las muestra por temer ser débiles frente los demás)Skalett estaba pensando y mirando Skipper de manera serena._

_-Esta luego nos vemos -dice la nutria a los simios despidiendo se de ellos agarrando la aleta de Skalett para continuar su recorrido y Skipper va detrás de ellas caminado._

_En el habitad de los pingüinos estaba descansado Kowalski esta va usando sustancias químicas para su formula, Cabo viendo los lunacornios y Rico, leyendo su revista de dinamita sin ninguna preocupación por ahora._

_-Se siente bien descansar de los ejercios verdad chicos-dice cabo viendo los lunacornios._

_-Si –kowalski moviendo su tubos de ensaño con sustancia química. _

_-Aja-rico viendo su revista de dinamitas._

_-¡CRASH!-_

_-Oyeron eso-dice joven novato._

_Saliendo de su habita se desliza donde se oyó el ruido de afuera ven otros pingüinos no lucían muy amistosos mas bien discutiendo entre ellos._

_-Bien hecho master de todos los lugares tenias que chocar aterrizar un zoológico-decía Ace de modo sarcástico a Loki._

_-No fue mi culpa si no fuera por estúpido espejo bronceador de Brando que me cejo la vista-decía defensa propia Loki._

_-Oye necesitaba broncéame –decía brando modo quejoso hacia sus compañeros._

_-Si pero gracias eso se daño el rastreador para encontrar a Skalett –decía modo serio pingüino plumas café y ojos verdes._

_-Tengo hambre-quejándose Mike._

_-Si ya comimos MEGA G aguántate-decía Ace modo fastidiado._

_-Chicos…. –decía Cindy._

_-Ahora no Cindy esta son discusiones entre machos-decía pingüino de plumas café y ojos verdes. _

_-Pero- decía Cindy insistiendo. _

_-Peque c no interfieras- decía Ace de modo serio._

_-¡CHICOS!-decía Cindy gritándoles._

_¡QUE!-gritando fastidiados._

_-Tenemos compañía- decía la joven pingüina señalando Kowalski Rico Cabo los estaba viendo de modo nada amigable._

_Volteándose donde están ellos miran dándolos de manera intensa. _

_-Quienes son ustedes- dice Kowalski desafiante hacia ellos._

_-Lo mismo preguntamos carnales- decía Ace de modo serio._

_-Carnales?-_ _decía los tres en coro._

_En el habita de los gorilas se estaban despidiendo de Skipper Skalett Marlene de_ _Bada y Bing._

_-Nos vemos chiquela –Bing_

_-Que te valla bien mi bella-_ _Bada_

_-Si jeje adiós Bada y Bing-decía modo algo incomoda la pingüina._

_-Vallas si que eres muy popular con los machos –la nutria intrigada._

_-Si bastante… (Eso no me agrada)-decía mal humor pingüino cabeza plano._

_-Que pasa Skipper-decía Skalett preocupada-_

_-Nada Skalett –intentando no mostrar su mal humor hacia ella dando le una sonrisa forzosa._

_-Seguro parece enojado-decía insistiendo la pingüina se acerca a él._

_-No así soy yo –decía modo serio dando una sonrisa pero no convencía Skalett._

_-Descuida Skalett siempre Skipper esta muy malhumor-Marlene de modo despreocupado hacia la pingüina._

_-No me ayudes Marlene-decía_ _Skipper manera sarcástica hacia la nutria. _

_-O vamos relájate no pasa nada…. –no termino su frase por se oyó ruido de pelea._

_Skipper y Skalett se deslizan donde se oye el ruido dejando a Marlene perpleja y sabe hay problema otras vez incube los pingüinos y se va su habita no quiere involucran en otra loca misión de ellos._

_El equipo de Skipper teniendo apaliados por el grupo de otros pingüinos haciendo lo mismo que hizo Skalett con las comadrejas pero esta vez no tan brutal._

_-¡QUE POR TODAS LAS SARDINAS DE MUNDO QUIENES SON USTEDES QUE LE HACE MI EQUIPO AHORA VERAN AAH¡-decía muy enojado lanzarse pégales pero Skalett lo detiene sosteniendo su pata dando manera forzar en suelo el voltea mirada confundida hacia ella y se acerca los nuevos pingüinos sin temor._

_-Chicos?-decía manera calmara y se acerca ellos._

_-Skalett ¿?-decía ellos acercando se a ella._

_-Ah Wow…Wow espere un minuto tus los conoces Skalett-decía confundido y molesto por ellos paliaron su equipo se acerca ellos._

_-Si son mis compañeros – de manera simple desconcentra a Skipper._

_-¡Que…Esos….dementes!-decía furioso señalando Ace y sus compañeros._

_-¡Quien le llamas de dementes enano!-Decía Ace enojado frente a skipper. _

_-¡Pues a ti melena andante!-decía manera desafiante Ace._

_-¡YA BASTA LOS DOS!- decía la pingüina cicatriz muy molesta._

_-¡El empezó!-decía señalándose entre ellos mirando se demasiado cerca gruñendo dejando la pingüina suspirando de fastidio._

_¿Habrá malas noticias? ¿Que sucederá luego?_


	8. Chapter 8

_En la base secreta del doctor espiráculo estaban los lobos feroces sosteniendo en oxidable tenia una caja de acero inoxidable lo dejaban frente la pantera orográfica que parecía muy feliz con los resultados y también doctor espiráculo._

_-Bien hecho mis fieras –_

_-No hay de que jefe- _

_-Lo hicieron muy bien lobos mejor esos incompetentes-_

_-Si jefe pero con destrucción extra al cuartel de esos guardianes-_

_-Wua Jajaja pone muy feliz no crees socio- _

_-Si me hubiera justado ver sus patéticas caras de esos estúpidos pingüinos con mis armas laser desintegrándolos- _

_-Bueno vamos a comenzar ahora ya tenemos lo queríamos-_

_-Prepárense perecer humanos ja Jajaja-_

_En cuartel de los pingüinos nuevos inquilinos estaban curándoles las heridas les causo el equipo de Skipper por el mal entendido lo cual explica Skalett sus compañeros y Ace Skipper intentan no matarse entre si se miraban de manera intensa de odio y rivalidad._

_-Díganme que hace aquí no deberían estar en la artético cuidando el objetó clasificado-decía modo serio sus colegas Skalett._

_-Bueno veras perdimos la piedra de caos-decía modo serio Ace volteando hacia ella. _

_-¡QUE!-decía gritando_ _Skalett muy fuerte que todo zoológico lo oyeron dejando todos sorprendidos y asustados por su expresión acaso es el fin del mundo perder esa piedra decía pensando Skipper._

_-jeje lo siento no te enfades jefecita –decía modo nervioso y asuntado Ace moviendo sus aletas para calmar a su amiga tenia la cara enojada pero un se veía bonita._

_-Pero como la misión intercambio no función…. como pudo atacar el cuarte…. si tamos bien armados si mencionar tenemos bombas nucleares y proyectiles de calor-decía intentando calmar estaba estresada ella dando un suspiro bajando su cabeza sabiendo la misión fue fracaso y Skipper se acerca ella pone su aleta su hombro para calmarla Skalett le da una sonrisa dulce toca la aleta de él causando que Skipper se ruborizado sonriendo modo tonto y Ace no le agrada su sister este con el._

_-Ah CHI… bombas nucleares Auch…-decía Rico feliz y adolorido mientras lo vendaba su cabeza por Loki. _

_-Uy perdón jeje-decía Loki disculpándose. _

_-Grr-gruñendo Rico mirando feo Loki._

_-No te enoje Rico fueron muy amables cura nuestras heridas… ay...Auch –decía cabo modo tierno pero estaba dolorido por Cindy estaba vendando la pata._

_-Ay perdón te sentirías mejor si tendrías unas calcomanías de un hermoso unicornio con arcoíris alrededor-decía modo dulce Cindy mostrándoles calcomanías dejando cabo con pico abierto._

_-Wow no sabia que eres fanática unicornios-decía cabo modo muy feliz._

_-Si me justas son tan lindos y esponjados de la cola…. AH yo amo los unicornios….-decía igual juntando sus aletas con la de cabo dando una expresión adorable._

_-Si verdad son fantásticos-decía Cabo muy entusiasta hacia ella._

_-Genial otro loco que ama criaturitas cursis que usan demasiado producto para cabello-decía modo sarcástico Brando mientras pone alcohol kowalski su alita lastimada._

_-Mira quien lo dice pingüino copetón duro se nota que usas el 80% de producto para cabello según mis cálculos no so la m… Auch uh Auch mi alita –modo sarcástico y doloroso kowalski hacia Brando y él se venga poniendo mucho alcohol su aleta._

_-Ay perdón se me resbalo el desinfectante-decía modo sarcástico hacia kowalski y el científico lo miraba feo. _

_- Ya basta Brando ya esta bastante lastimado-decía serio pingüino de la plumas cafés y ojos verdes hacia Brando._

_-Ok Kevin que aguafiestas-decía Brando._

_- No si funciono para las comadrejas mira déjame explicarte Skalett-decía manera seria Kevin a ella._

_-Ok prosigue –Skalett. _

_-¡TENGO HAMBRE! –quejando gritando el pingüino rechoncho dejando los demás muy enojados por su queja._

_-MEGA G aguántate además ya comimos cuando llegamos aquí- decía Ace muy fastidiado._

_-Pero…me muero de hambre-Mike insistió._

_-Ay… ten Mike a ver si con esto llenas-decía Kevin sacan do una bolsa llena aceitunas fresa dando de Mike._

_-Gracias Kevin am….- decía feliz Mike comiendo muy aprisa._

_-Prosigue por favor-Skalett._

_-Veras comenzó cuando…-decía Kevin no pudo terminar fue interrumpido._

_-Wow…Wow espere momento que eso de la piedra caos….habrá una aventura que bien… un objeto raro que amenaza con destruirnos …abra trampas peligros cada esquina y…-decía modo emocionado Skipper por que va tener una aventura. _

_-Ah Skipper –_

_-Si – _

_-Podrías por favor no interrumpirlo para continué su relato-Skalett de manera seria hacia él._

_-Ah ok jeje… lo siente prosigue compadre-decía al avergonzado y actúa natural su señal otro da suspiro fastidio._

_-Como decía esto fue lo que paso- decía modo seriedad Kevin relato suceso horas pasas en su cartel antártico. _

_Relato de Kevin lo que paso antes de esto._

_Estaban luchando contra los lobos de manera intensa evitando que descubrieran código para abrir la bodega pero de lobos saco una especie detonador para abrir la bóveda donde esta la piedra._

_-¡Deténgalo hará estallar la bodega!- decía gritando el pingüino de plumas café y ojos verdes sellando la bodega mientras pelea contra lobo piel blanca usando su arma._

_-¡Eso me cargo mis amigos!...- decía Loki deslizándose donde esta el lobo tapando sus ojos para que no pudiera poner cuenta regresiva el detonador. _

_-Quítate asqueroso pingüino de mi cara-decía lobo negro gris muy enojado toma una barra de metal para golpear pingüino pero Loki lo esquivo pobre lobo tiene un chipote por el golpe._

_-Fallaste-decía modo burla hacia lobo esquiva sus golpes de barra de metal dejando mas golpe pobre cuerpo de su enemigo._

_-Grr-gruñendo frustrado lobo_ _negro gris._

_-Casi…cerca… sin ceso-rebotando el Loki cada parte cuerpo de lobo esta muy frustrado._

_-Loki ya deja de jugar ponte serio-decía regañando el pingüino de plumas cafés y ojos verdes su compañero._

_-Siempre eres tan…Auch….mami-inconsciente por el golpeado por la barra de metal lobo riendo se modo retorcido. _

_-Oh ups –decía apenado Kevin por haber distraído Loki se acerca Ace mirando con sarcasmo._

_-Tenias que distraerlo verdad brother-decía modo sarcástico Ace su compañero._

_-Fue error cual quiere pudo ver le pasado-decía intento defenderse el mismo de los comentarios su compañeros._

_-Ajah como no Kevin-decía Mike Ace Brando mirando ojos acusadores a su amigo y aun Loki estaba inconsciente._

_-Ya bueno dejen de mírame así fue un error….además ay que evitar…-decía intentando no poner se nervioso frente sus compañeros señalando la bodega intacta por ahora._

_-KABOOM-_

_Se abrió la bodega estaba expuesta caja de hacer unos lobos lo toma con su hocico y los pingüinos atónitos va persiguen pero los lobos le lanza una bomba de humo no los siguieran. Saliendo ellos de la bodega de ahí ven todos lobos se metieron en una_ _Avión supersónico de manera rápida._

_-Adiós mojas gordas gracias por el obsequio jajajajaja-decía riéndose de modo escandaloso._

_Viendo como se van los lobos retirándose de riéndose de ellos sosteniendo la caja dejando los pingüinos muy enojados por que la humanidad corre un gran peligro y ellos también._

_-Entonces fuiste tu el culpable los dejo ir piedra… valla que gran trabajo hiciste allá soldando nunca dejes un novato haga trabajo un oficial mando- decía Skipper modo sarcástico y arrogante hacia Kevin._

_-SKIPPER-decía Skalett regañándolo skipper._

_-¿Qué?... es verdad decir no hubiera distraído Loki tal vez seguiría ahí no-decía Skipper modo natural dejando pobre Kevin muy triste y apenado por el evento que paso._

_-En eso tienes razón enano-decía Ace modo burlo hacia él le puso apodo._

_-Ehm Grr-Skipper gruñendo hacia Ace mirando se modo muy amigable._

_-Descuida no fue tu culpa Kevin al menos la intención lo que importa-decía Skalett de modo compresiva a pesar de la situación._

_-Gracias Skalett significa mucho para mí-decía Kevin manera conmovido le agarra la aleta ella cosa le disgusto Skipper._

_-Pero si fue la de el los metió en esta situación muy loca y puso el mundo en peligro su torpeza -decía Skipper modo sarcástico haciendo Kevin se deprimiera otra vez y Skalett lo miraba el muy enojada aun se veía bonita._

_-Ok… ok cálmate chiquita bonita solucionáramos su problema lo que hacemos-decía tratando calmarla por el comentario le hizo amigo le toma por la cintura de manera desprevenida miraba con sus ojos seductores para impresionarla que no se enoje y Skalett lo mira confundida._

_-De hecho solo vinimos por Skalett –decía Ace intervenido entre los dos y separándolos por que no le gusta que este muy apegados gala la aleta de ella pone junto a él._

_-¡QUE!-decía muy enojando con la cara muy roja mirando a Ace con desprecio asustando sus soldados. _

_-Sin ofender solo nos estorbarían-decía intervenido Kevin entre los dos no allá conflicto._

_-¡O si me ofendes soldado no_ _subestimes hemos cosas muy ultra contra peligrosas en este zoológico! Y otra parte del mundo incluso fuera de el-decía Skipper enojando por su comentario señalándolo a Kevin de modo retador no le gusta lo cuestione o le digan como hacer su trabajo._

_-Lo cree cuando los ve vamos nos Scar-decía Ace modo simple incrédulo jala Skalett junto con el dejando Skipper enojado con orgullo herido._

_-De hecho creo que lo necesitamos para esta misión-decía Skalett de manera sencilla mientras soltaba aleta su amigo._

_-¿Que dijiste acaso esta loca?... ni siquiera pudieron contra nosotros…. que te hace creer que ellos pueden hacerlo-decía de modo sarcástico y desperrado por la situación que esta pasando ello._

_-Confía en mi se lo que hago- decía modo sencillo hacia su amigo el la miraba de modo confundido._

_-Este bien pero si ellos fallan te bajaran de rango aunque no allá mundo que salvar ok-decía modo inseguro y sarcástico hacia ella no la cuestiona ella de muestra ser una buena luchadora también un amiga maravillosa pero se preocupa por ella como hermana menor._

_-Estoy dispuesta correr riesgo confió en ellos en especial Skipper se puede hacerlo-decía modo confianza ella mirando un momento a Skipper y mira a su amigo._

_(Confía en mí….le importo mucho ella quiere… me quiere…. ELLA ME QUIERE) decía pensando Skipper modo repetido posando sus aletas modo cursi con miranda muy adorable con corazones alrededor suyo._

_-Skipper –decía Cabo preocupado se acerca el._

_-Hola Skipper estas bien-Cabo insistiendo moviendo su aleta cerca de la cara de capitán no reaccionaba. _

_-Kowalski que le pasa-decía modo inocente preocupado su capitán._

_-A juzgar su mirada y pose de aletas modo cursi yo diría estando chocó como diría fantaseando con su amor platónico-mirando su capitán analizando su comportamiento._

_-Wow se pondrá bien – decía joven pingüino preocupado._

_-Yo diría esta mañana o tal vez rato-decía inseguro el científico la manera que este su capitán._

_-Ok alguien quiere pez-decía actuando natural hacia los nuevos mostrando plato llenos de peces-_

_-YO-_ _gritando el pingüino rechoncho aun hambriento._

_-Pero MEGA G ya comiste Ehm este pingüino no tiene fondo estomago-decía Ace muy fastidiado golpeando su aleta contra su frente._

_Podrán detenerlos doctor espiráculo y la pantera negra antes sea demasiado tarde. _

_Si quieren puede enviar me opina o algo si esto va bien no sean tímidos._


End file.
